


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記07：波斯灣豔遇記》+新番外

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記07：波斯灣豔遇記》+新番外

01.

迪拜（杜拜），說起這個地名，你首先想到的是什麼？

黃沙駱駝帥哥美女石油鈔票奢侈品超跑豪車摩天高樓……七星級帆船酒店？世界第一高樓哈里發塔？熱門旅遊點兼蜜月敗家勝地？或者，阿湯哥的《Mission Impossible 4》？挑戰人類耐心與理解力極限的《富春山居圖》？

九門航空一眾空服員雙眼放光，興奮點讚：八小時航程不算太折騰，酒店房間超大、allowance夠高，飛迪拜，爽啊！  
九門航空資深副機師王霸秋抖著下巴肉撇撇嘴：沙漠氣候熱得胖爺褲襠裡的鳥都快成三隻了，又沒有阿拉伯妹子的美胸美背美腿做調劑，沒勁兒！  
九門航空正機師張起靈淡定曰：一個航點罷了。

是這麼的淡定，所以拉著小行李箱站在Shangri-La Hotel那挑得足有四層樓高的敞亮白色大廳底，面朝前台方向的張機師不會感覺到，酒店大門口處那兩位紅衣門房笑著拉開厚重玻璃門時飄進來的一絲絲沙漠熱氣。  
也不會從主要由英語和阿拉伯語組成的浮動音浪中，聽出有一陣在從大門走向電梯途中突兀地頓了兩秒旋即轉過方向並加快了節奏的腳步聲。  
更無可能捕捉到腳步聲的主人略顯急促的呼吸與身邊那一股子新鮮的牛肉味。  
偏偏就在從航班座艙長手中接過房卡的前一秒，胸腔裡那顆淡定的心臟莫名不淡定地一震，整個人微乎其微地一怔。  
然後，驀然地回了個首。

「靠！小哥，真的是你！太好了！」

彷彿被燈光鑲上一層邊的欣喜面龐填滿視野，緊握住黑西裝袖口的手輕易將體溫度過了有一定厚度的制服外套與襯衫。無形的什麼撲上了他的耳朵與面頰，軟軟的，暖暖的。  
畫面、聲音、觸感、溫度、氣息，鮮活耀目，一瞬襲來。

「算我求你了，拜託，今晚讓我跟你睡！」

 

02.

迪拜，波斯灣邊過分耀眼的一顆寶鑽，沙漠裡平地而起的一座大城。一場理應要與紙醉金迷畫上等號的幻夢，一片靠著鈔票與野心打造出來的海市蜃樓。中東地區發展最快的經貿金融中心，歐亞非三大洲航線的重要樞紐。

……還有呢？

 

03.

論外觀，Shangri-La Hotel Dubai就是緊挨著的兩幢高樓罷了，外觀簡練如辦公大樓，夜裡在樓頂打上藍黃雙色的燈光，氣勢與氣派是有一些，可絕對稱不上漂亮或者特殊。但論客房大小──至少在飛遍世界、閱「酒店」無數的阿甯以為，將近五十平米大的雙人房，而且只供一人使用，如果這樣還算不上寬敞，那真只有捲著包袱直接去沙漠裡打滾了。不誇張地說，停留在Shangri-La Hotel Dubai的時候，偶爾從床上走去廁所都嫌累呢！

估計是秉持著物盡其用地盡其利沒事就找事的原則，今時今夜，農曆七月七，對著落地窗外那一輪波斯灣的弦月，甯大美人福至心靈，登微信一呼，在她住的這個附有小吧台和簡易廚具的房間裡，開起了一場小小的……同樂會？自助餐會？派對？總之就是一場九門cabin crew之間的小型聚會。

打開音響，帶點神秘魅惑氛圍的中東風音樂滿室流洩。長形餐桌一側，雲彩的手指凌空點過好幾只裝滿美食的盤子，拿起一塊Roti烤餅，咬下一口。感受香濃的咖哩味道溢滿舌尖，不由滿足地瞇起雙眼，「可惜了，海婷可真沒口福，這麼熱的八月天，居然感冒了。」

在場唯一的flight crew代表立即吞下嘴裡的鮮嫩牛排，不失時機地為她送上滿滿的一杯芒果優格。瞧那一臉眉開眼笑的蕩漾勁兒，肯定正幻想著自己就是那些咖哩，「要我說呢，海婷妹子那是犧牲小我，造福咱們的天真無邪同志……」兩秒停頓，眼珠子骨碌碌地一轉，一手搓了搓下巴沉沉的三層五花肉，「還有咱們小哥。」

別人聽了這話都沒反應過來，阿甯先笑了。不僅如此，素來不合的美女與胖子竟然還交換了一個頗有深意的眼神。  
隨後，在眾人顯然嗅到了八卦味道的連聲追問與王胖子同志活靈活現的演示中，一抹粉色的瘦削人影悠哉地轉身離開長桌，繞過兩張擺有華麗刺繡靠墊的沙發與滿是各色飲料的小吧台，順手拿起一杯紅酒，走到正傳出嘩嘩水聲的小水槽前邊，站定。  
「交代一下，什麼情況？」

水槽前，飽受事務長女王關愛──以各種使喚為表現手段的關愛──的菜鳥空少吳邪關上水龍頭，甩了甩手上的水，將剛洗好的蘋果與葡萄疊放到一旁一只閃亮亮的蓮花形大水晶琉璃盤上。不得不讚一句九門空服員教育訓練的紮實，看他迅速確實又不失仔細的動作，怎麼也瞧不出一點嬌貴的少爺樣。  
「一個妹子感冒了沒法飛，剛好我排待命，就給call來了。」語罷瞥了一眼發問者，表情明擺著在說：這不是廢話嗎？

這不是廢話嗎？解雨臣以同樣的神情回敬，「沒問你這個。」抿一口酒，瞟了瞟熱鬧的長桌，王副機師本人自認百分百逼真寫實但看在當事人眼中無疑就與他的身材一樣誇大的「實境重現模仿秀」剛剛告一段落。  
「胖子說的是什麼情況？」

「死胖子滿嘴噴糞，你也信？」

「哦，那阿甯呢？」

對視片刻，在坦白從寬與抗拒從嚴之間，吳邪睿智地選擇了前者。  
「昨晚住我隔壁房的一個阿拉伯哥們兒找了一堆人來開派對，男的女的，什麼聲音都有，吵得要死，鬧得我大半夜了還不能睡。打了一次電話給前台，只稍微安靜了一會兒又接著鬧騰，還越鬧越厲害。後來我實在受不了，乾脆直接去敲他們的房門。誰想到門一開……」  
抿嘴、皺眉、搔頭，暫停不是為了吊胃口，實在是需要琢磨一下最合適的措詞。  
「……他娘的，太淫亂了！」

「然後你就逃了？」解雨臣面不改色地輕晃著手中的酒杯。

「靠！我不趕緊閃，難道要等著他們說welcome？」不管吳邪看到了啥，那畫面肯定頗具衝擊性，不但讓他的面色微微泛紅，又有點詭異地發白，「小花，你不知道，後半夜裡我的房門被敲響了好幾次，我不理，他們又打電話進來，甚至還寫了好幾張紙條從門縫底下塞過來……總之保險點，我那房間今晚最好是別住了，隔壁那群人……有毛病。」對東亞口味的男人屁股感興趣──這話說不出口，只有含糊帶過。

「原來如此。」解雨臣輕輕頷首，看似聽明白了前因後果，隨之卻一抬眉，眼尾上挑的鳳眸裡有精光閃動，「可這還是不對吧，吳邪哥哥，你不是有我嗎？」精緻秀麗不遜於女人的臉孔驀地湊近菜鳥空少，險些與他鼻尖碰鼻尖，「夜裡不找我，為的是不打擾我的美容覺，我明白。但你今天居然無視我們這麼多年的深厚感情，跑去跟那個黑面神求同床，身為你的發小兒暨前任未婚妻，我要求一個合理的解釋。」

吳邪一怔，接著退後一步，視線不自然地飄向牆根，又飄向天花板，再飄回面前人笑吟吟的臉上，抬手抹了一把國王的虛汗，「我真心不覺得小時候有性別認知錯亂是件值得掛在嘴上的事情。再說，解大花，我哪敢找你啊？要是被誤以為我跟『九門雙花』有什麼不清不楚的關係，流言傳出去，你那些粉絲一人吐一口唾沫都能淹死我！」

解雨臣喝了一口酒，沒接話，只是嘴角翹得更高了。

不知為何，明明說的是實話，對上這樣的笑容，吳邪莫名就感到一陣心虛。當下果斷地決定不再看這妖孽的笑臉，捧起水果盤子往長桌走，「其實我跟小哥挺熟的，每個月至少都會跟他飛一回。也別看他對人對事都是冷冷的樣子，私底下是個很好很體貼很溫柔的人，一直很照顧我，之前我在外頭碰過一些麻煩，全都是他幫忙擺平的。下午我在酒店大廳看見他，拜託他讓我去他那兒睡，真沒多想什麼，就是一個很直覺的反應。」

「體貼？溫柔？」解雨臣忽然有點懷疑他跟他親愛的小夥伴實際上生活在不同的次元，「直覺？」

「對啊，我……啊靠靠靠！死胖子，不許動，手舉起來，那塊牛排是我要留給小哥的！」

音樂、美食香氣、一室起起落落的喳呼聲。目送吳邪端起盛著牛排的白瓷盤拋下一句我馬上回來而後快步踏出房門，解雨臣原地怔忡了幾秒，聳了聳肩，將杯中紅酒一飲而盡。

 

04.

幾乎在房門被房卡刷開的那一秒，張起靈就醒了。儘管來人已經盡量放輕了手腳，而且房門與他所在的大床的直線距離不小於十米，中間還隔了一扇閉合的拉門。  
早年在軍隊裡訓練出來的敏銳感知是很合情合理的解釋，但他心中有數，不盡然如此。

來人踏過地毯，按開一盞燈，在吧台旁的餐桌邊停頓片刻，製造了一些細碎的動靜，餐具櫃和水龍頭接連被開啟、關上。再後，腳步聲穿過長沙發與茶几，往合攏的拉門靠近。  
門上的霧玻璃朦朧地映出一道人影。扣扣！兩下輕敲。

明明可以自己起床，拉門動起來的剎那，張老大的選擇是闔上眼簾。

「小哥……小哥……」

喊聲很輕，一如預期，只是來得有點慢。響起的時候，吳邪在睡上三個大男人都不嫌擠的大床邊蹲了至少有一分鐘了。  
不打緊，要論Captain Zhang有哪些本事稱得上爐火純青、登峰造極，不說開飛機，接著就該是裝了，除了逼，裝死裝聾裝瞎裝啞裝睡他是樣樣拿手。一分鐘算啥？哪怕小空少有耐心一口氣蹲上一小時，他也有自信不露破綻。

「小哥，醒醒，先別睡了，我給你帶晚餐來了。」

話說回來，做任何事情都要把握一個合適的度，過猶不及。所以聽對方又喚了一聲，他便挑開了眼簾──當然，用的是緩慢的、帶了點迷茫的方式。  
然後坐起身，揭開被單，下床，披上床邊的浴袍。  
一系列行動都以一種自顧自的態度進行，但他確定，憑藉一種動物性的敏銳直覺，有一道視線一直停在他身上。就算轉開，沒兩秒又會悄悄地飄回來。

你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧，傻子才一聽敲門聲就自動起床。  
張起靈默默地在心底幫自己點了一個讚。

如果說Shangri-La Hotel Dubai的標準型雙人房是大，面海的公寓式套房自然是不一般的大。  
不同於阿甯那兒的熱鬧，將近百平米的空間感覺不出什麼屬於人的氣息。燈只開了照亮走道和餐桌吧台的幾盞，櫃子或者貼牆的小几上不見任何私人的小東西，所有沙發上的刺繡靠墊都放得整整齊齊，沒有衣服褲子被亂七八糟地甩在上面，酒店擺置的飲料和水果點心也一樣不少。不看拉門後邊的那張大床，似乎今夜這裡壓根就沒有住客。  
不過，空氣中飄著一股香氣，肉香。  
來到至少能坐六個人的長方形餐桌邊，張起靈默默地拉開椅子坐下。實話說，肚子是餓了，但沒有立刻採取下一步。望著桌上白瓷盤裡的牛排，還有盤子邊上的餐具和水杯，他有一點點的恍惚。  
腦子裡冒出了一個想法，沒來得及凝聚，便被一陣物體拉動聲打斷。  
側頭看去，吳邪也拉開了旁邊的椅子，坐了下來。

「你們的聚會結束了？」

小空少以右手肘抵著桌面，掌心撐住頭，有些懶懶的模樣，「還沒，不過阿甯那邊熱鬧得很，不差我一個，她應該也不會找我，為了在雲彩心中樹立好印象，我估計胖子會主動去洗碗。反正他不去也還有王盟……四個月了，終於有了比我更菜的新人進來了，哈哈！」  
哈完第二聲，大張的嘴巴順勢打了一個呵欠。

目不轉睛地注視他，機長大人拿起刀叉，手指無意識地輕輕摩娑刀柄。方才被打散的那點想法重新於腦海中凝聚。

顯然，這眼神太專注、太逼人、太有力度了。彼此對視了一小會兒，吳邪放下手，坐直了身子，搔了搔頭，表情有點尷尬，「小哥，你是不是不習慣有人在旁邊盯著你吃飯？」話沒說完，人已經站了起來，「那我還是下──」

「不是。」  
假設這是一個武俠風格的故事，此刻張大俠手裡的牛排刀肯定會夾著一道寒光飛射出去，在四分之一秒間割斷吳邪的褲腰帶，啊不是，是穿過他的衣衫，把他牢牢地釘在椅背上。  
可惜，這不是。所以張起靈只是收緊了右手五指。

「那……還要不要再吃點什麼？我再下去給你多拿點東西來吧！牛排肯定是沒了，咖哩烤餅或許還有，那是從我們上網查到的一家評價特別好的印度料理店買來的，味道很棒。」

Captain Zhang搖頭，動作輕微而堅定。

吳邪打死也不會想到他老兄搖頭的真正原因，看了看他那結實勻稱的身材──浴袍遮住了，不要緊，印象夠深，狐疑地問：「一塊牛排真的夠？儘管說，甭跟我客氣。」  
幸好是真的累了，不需要機長大人多做什麼，話剛說完又是一個呵欠，自動坐回了椅子上。這一回，撐著腦袋的手從一隻變成了一雙。  
不曉得是不是氣氛在作怪，或者其他什麼原因，一走進這個房間，整個人立刻就放鬆了。前一晚基本沒睡，強壓了大半天的睏倦感如沙漠裡的熱氣一般湧上來。  
而且……  
而且說來奇妙，這麼大的房間，就住著這麼一個安安靜靜的悶油瓶，讓別人看了肯定要說爽死了，住得多舒服啊，在屋裡打個半場籃球都沒問題。吳邪看著這一切，卻感覺到一種似有若無的孤獨，竟然……竟然不想把這個悶油瓶一個人留下來。

沒有精力多琢磨這點微妙的心情，鬆懈下來的意識迅速地沉入一片溫軟的黑暗，眼看著就要千里迢迢地與周公相會了，偏偏給一根鉤子，一根由一句話化成的隱形鉤子，勾著衣領子撈了出來。

「吳邪，幫我一個忙。」

「嗯？」小空少半挑起已然闔上的眼皮，從鼻腔裡發出一聲軟軟的疑問。

張起靈沒看他，視焦落在面前盤裡的鮮嫩牛肉上。  
「我要你……」  
輕鬆俐落地運刀切下第一塊，叉住，送入口中。一個實在太久的停頓之後，才淡淡地補上後半句。  
「當我的男朋友。」

 

05.

很久很久、很久很久以前，波斯國王遭到王后背叛，一怒之下幾乎殺盡全城少女。宰相的女兒不忍見老父親為此發愁，自願入宮，聰明地以一個又一個無比精彩卻總在破曉雞啼時分才說到高潮的故事，延長了自己的生命。如此說過了一千零一個夜，終於說到了國王對她產生真感情，說到了白頭偕老。

古時的波斯，今時的中東。除了風沙，除了石油，除了獨特的風俗民情，除了金錢與戰火，除了解不開的宗教紛爭和歷史情仇，它還有那麼那麼多讓人迷眩的故事。它們或許充滿了令人神往的奇想，或許著重於闡述人心人性各種情感的偏執與美好，或許懷著詭計、野心和誘惑，也或許在表達張揚鮮活的情慾。

不過，是不是因為沙漠裡的陽光太過火燙毒辣，更把柔和的星輝月光襯得如幻夢般美好？就如過往那一千零一個曾有故事被活靈活現地講述的夜，似乎所有勾動人心的剎那，都綻放在血紅的夕陽墜落以後。

 

06.

但凡擁有閃亮亮五顆星星認證的酒店，花園泳池SPA酒吧咖啡廳健身房運動場之類的休閒設施都是必備，何況是在迪拜這座舉世聞名的熱門旅遊城市。

夜風沖不淡空氣的燥熱，夜幕的降臨並未帶來任何能與安寧祥和靜謐相聯繫的氣氛，Shangri-La Hotel Dubai的露台游泳池反而比白天更熱鬧了。燈光與笑語交融，水波與人影晃蕩，池裡或岸邊，到處都是能刺激鼻腔微血管的比基尼美女和緊身泳褲帥哥。舉頭望出去，市區的閃閃燈火於視野下方鋪散，不遠處的巴別塔復刻版──哈里發塔高得實在嚇人，直如一把閃爍的巨型光劍，劍鋒直指沒有一顆星子的漆黑天幕，彷彿輕輕一晃就能把這片天空撕啦一下子劈出一道裂縫。  
露台的面積不小，游泳池只是其中一部分。繞過池邊的小酒吧和一座小型噴水池，高高矮矮的棕櫚樹就如屏風，隔出了許多個小空間。擺上矮桌、小燈、軟硬適中的白色長沙發、蓬鬆的靠墊，便能讓人舒舒服服地窩上一整晚。與游泳池畔的喧鬧呈對比，多種語言的細語聲混成了一道慵懶的音波，數不出有多少種情感在其中發酵。

喀！  
吳邪放下那瓶在手裡握了半天但實際沒喝下多少的啤酒，入座以來的第N次，一對褐色的眼珠子骨碌碌地轉動起來，由左至右，如機場海關的X光機，細細掃描視野裡的各色人等：八點鐘方向，一個金毛禿頭佬摟著一個比基尼美女晃過來，老傢伙的肚腩竟然比胖子的還要大上一圈，嚴重下垂的胸也有C cup了吧？了不起了不起；十二點鐘方向，滿身是毛的褐髮小夥子還在用手機跟女朋友賠不是，從那副又色又衰的表情和偶爾飄過來的隻言片語判斷，該是吃了什麼不該吃的「東西」──免費的最貴沒聽說過？呵呵噠；兩點鐘方向，哦勒個擦！那對情侶不是準備就這麼在沙發上幹起來吧？老子可沒打算要付觀賞費；三點鐘方向，唔，那個女人……  
放鬆的身體瞬間緊繃，說不上是因為興奮還是緊張抑或別的什麼。想定神看清楚從三點鐘方向走過來的女人，腦袋卻被一隻從背後繞過來的手按住。沒來得及反應，上半身已經往側邊一歪，倒進了一個堅實而不失柔軟的懷抱，額頭直接枕著對方的頸窩，睜圓的眼正對著一根從半敞的襯衫領口露出來的漂亮鎖骨。

頭頂上響起淡淡男聲，「你做得太明顯了。」淡歸淡，語氣分明透著無奈。

「是不是她？正往咱們這邊走過來的那個女人？」

「不是。」

吳邪的身子馬上又鬆了下來，「這也不是……小哥，你這招真的管用嗎？她真能看到我們？看到了又真會死心？」眨了眨眼睛，沒留意睫毛掃過了什麼。

渾身緊繃的人換成了張起靈，原因不明。過了好一會兒才回道：「她一定在，只是躲得太好了，發現不了。」說話的同時微微側了側臉，開闔的唇與某人泛紅的耳朵離得更近了。

感覺溫熱的氣息撲上耳垂，一股尖尖細細的酥麻感立刻沿著脊椎竄上來，真的就跟過電似的。吳邪咬著牙努力忍了忍，雙手十指不自覺地收了收，總算忍住了沒抖。哪想一回神，意識到自己正抓著什麼，不止耳朵，臉頰和脖子也紅了──尼馬，這雙手是啥時抱在了悶油瓶機長的腰上？就算兩人這會兒在扮演情侶，也不需要做到這麼自動帶逼真吧？  
施加於後腦勺的力道沒收，縮回手彈起身登登登三大步退開絕對行不通，也行不得，開玩笑，這張大紅臉能見人？再說昨晚的確答應了人家，那麼今天不管怎樣都該把這個忙給幫到底。想想一直以來悶油瓶對自己的各種照顧，總算有還他人情的機會了，假扮一次他的男伴又有什麼要緊？大家都是帶把的男人，抱一抱難道能少塊肉還是多塊肉？可話說回來，維持這親暱的姿勢不動，又怕心臟跳到鬧罷工，實話講也挺不自在的，酒店露台終歸是公眾場所，可憐吳邪一個連大姑娘的手都沒牽過的童子雞，Hold不住啊！  
沒辦法，只有藉由說話轉移注意力了。  
「小哥，那富婆纏你多久了？」  
而這一轉移，他便更不可能去細思，自己被一個男人公然抱在懷裡，最直觀的身體反應為什麼是臉紅心跳，不是反感勉強厭惡噁心？

在吳邪無法看到的角度，張起靈半垂眸凝視他的耳朵，看著原本的紅色逐漸地褪成了淺淺的粉色。有一剎那想要揉一揉它，甚至嚐一下它的味道，忍住了，只將空著的那隻手輕輕地放在他的大腿上。  
英明神武的Captain Zhang並非撒謊小能手，畢竟在過去從沒有什麼事情能勞動他費心去編織謊言。幸好這個謊並不複雜，要欺騙試探的對象對他又是全然的信任，「三四個月了。」

吳邪顯然吃了一驚，在張起靈懷中掙扎兩下，發力半抬起臉，「那豈不是從我們剛認識的時候就開始了？」  
照啊！怪不得老感覺這傢伙有慾求不滿、苦大仇深的傾向，而且越來越嚴重了，跟一般的「千人斬」形象差得不是普通的遠。莫不是讓那富婆纏得倒盡了胃口，暫時再斬不了誰？  
腦海裡赫然浮出一幅畫面，一身名牌的貴婦版鳳姐扭腰擺臀地跳著鋼管舞，而那根人肉鋼管是誰COS的……不要問，好可怕！  
唉，看來帥過頭了也是一種困擾，還是小帥就好。  
想及此，驚愕徹底被同情取代。菜鳥空少迎上機長大人的視線，就想說兩句安慰的話，哪想四目相對，立即被對方的眼神震懾，一個字都沒吐出來。

那是一種什麼樣的眼神？專注、純粹、若有實質，挾帶著極難忽視的力度和重量，以及溫度。迎著它，直直地看進那雙黑如點墨的眼，看出了一些忍耐，還有一些期待、一些渴望，投注的對象卻不是周圍來來去去的那些辣妹，也不是那些露著腹肌人魚線的帥哥們，而是……

安分沒兩秒的心臟又跳拍了，心中升起一種奇妙的情緒，似是慌亂，也似乎不盡然。不敢再與張起靈多對視一眼，吳邪有些不知所措地逼使自己轉開目光，短促地吸了口氣，用力閉了閉眼睛，心說要了命了，差點忘記悶油瓶有影帝級別的演技，他娘的，演得這麼深情是想逼死誰？  
扯了個不大自然的笑，動了動嘴巴，這回倒是吐出了話。說的是什麼不重要，完全沒過腦子，重要的是趕緊改變氣氛，「那富婆居然有辦法查到你的班表，追著你飛，也算是有心了，你就沒考慮過答應她，讓她包養──嗷嗷嗷！」

「你覺得我該答應？」如果無形的話音能夠被具現化，這肯定是一根銳利的冰錐，只不確定劃傷的是誰。

「我……」

不等淚汪汪捂著腿的吳邪給出回答，張起靈已起身離去。

 

07.

世界上最遙遠的距離，是你就在我面前，卻不知道我他娘的……追不上你。

酒店露台上往來晃蕩的閒人再多，總不能跟白天才去過的清真寺香料黃金市集棕櫚島等等知名觀光景點或者大得嚇人的購物中心相比，肯定也不會比Zinc──眾多空服員聚集的知名夜店，甯女王等一票人這會兒都在那裡呢──更要熱鬧。更遑論吳邪可以質疑自己的智商人品眼光運氣或者氣場，就是從來不會質疑自個兒的腿長。可奇也怪哉，那一抹高挑修長勻稱挺拔卻透著一股孤寂落寞勁兒的背影始終走在五米開外的前方，怎麼也追不上。  
好吧，發麻的左大腿確實降低了他的步速。張少俠莫不是一燈大師的傳人？指力那個強、落點那個準，考不考慮把指壓按摩技術修煉成開飛機之外的一項業餘愛好？跟幾個月前在香港有過一面之緣的那位不正經PUB老闆借一副墨鏡當個史上最帥按摩師傅會不會比當機師更有發展？

「小哥！小哥你等等我！你……嘖！」

對，不是靠，不敢幹，無法操，只是一聲輕輕的嘖。  
吳邪曉得，自己百分之兩千萬說錯了話──跟千人斬談包養，大概就跟讓西門慶修煉葵花寶典是差不多的意思。雖然也覺得悶油瓶的反應有點大了，之前在舊金山不也提過讓他找個伴定下來什麼的，當時他可淡定了，現在也就是開個玩笑罷了，犯得著當場動私刑嗎？可當這傢伙黑著臉鬆手起身，帶著一身徹底幹倒了沙漠燥熱的超級低氣壓開步離去，不知為何，吳邪在抖了一下的同時，心居然也抽了一下，瞬間冒出一丁點的酸疼。  
正是心口這丁點酸疼，驅使他立即跟著站起來，追上去。  
繞過一棵大一些的棕櫚樹，經過熱鬧的游泳池，咬牙拖著左腿繞過一名酒吧侍者和幾對情侶，無視四周晃來蕩去做著月光浴的各色上等辣肉五花肉腱子肉。凝目再看，媽的！那悶油瓶子離得更遠了，影子都要瞧不見了。除了一燈大師，這挨千刀的是不是還拜過豬肥標為師？

「Hey pretty boy！」

招呼聲不足以驅散腦海裡Captaiz Zhang穿著九門正機師制服擺出輕功水上漂Pose的畫面，真正起到作用的，是接在那之後的一聲口哨。  
隨著輕挑帶笑意的口哨聲撞入吳邪的耳膜，彷彿本能感受到某種威脅的草食動物，一股涼意猛然自腳底直衝上天靈蓋。  
停下腳步，扭頭。

四點鐘方向，游泳池邊的躺椅上，一個輪廓深邃、蓄著落腮鬍、滿手滿腿滿胸黑捲毛的泳裝阿拉伯猛男，左手在一名身材火辣到有些假的金髮女人的屁股上游移，右手裡的酒杯輕輕地衝著吳邪揚了揚。濃眉之下，一雙冰藍色的眸子鎖緊了他，眼神頗堪玩味。  
幹！玩個屁味？那露骨的眼神除了寫著各種語言版本的「約嗎」、「來一發」，還能有啥？

「小哥！」

吳邪果斷地再次開奔，很快的，幾乎消失於人群中的人影，竟然開始在他的視野裡放大。

所以說，人類的潛能無限。  
也不排除是張大俠有心放了水，畢竟某人不曉得自個兒剛剛那一嗓子嚎得究竟有多麼哀婉淒厲。

隱隱聽見背後傳來更多輕浮帶笑的呼喊，男女皆有。不曉得帶頭出聲的還是不是那位曾經鬧得自己一夜無眠的「鄰居」，也不管對方的目標究竟是不是自己，總之小空少全身的寒毛是全炸起來了。此刻此時、此情此景，更襯托得眼中越來越近、越近越大的那抹挺拔背影安穩可靠、光輝閃亮，簡直就是汪洋中的一座島嶼、怒海中的一座燈塔。近了，更近了！伸出胳臂，一把扯得張起靈轉過身，「對不起！」吳邪腳下不停，甚至不看他的表情，另一手環過他的肩頸，一秒將兩人的間距拉到零。  
下一秒，一種微涼而柔軟的濕潤觸感撞上嘴唇。  
下下秒，大腦轟隆一聲巨響。什麼焦急心慌或者其他情緒統統沒了，腦袋瓜子裡只剩下瘋狂滾動刷屏的兩個大紅字──臥槽！

本來只是想來個熱情的貼面擁抱和後頭那位嚴重性饑渴的癡漢老兄宣示一下自己這棵名草老早有了主省點力別再肖想，怎麼會……怎麼會……怎麼會瞄得這麼準？

 

08.

作為一個含著飛機造型鑲鑽金湯匙出生的超級富二代，吳邪的兒時記憶其實沒有太多一般人以為應該要有的奢華情節，反倒是各種或搞笑或悲慘的囧人往事佔多。而其中最悲慘也最搞笑並且被所有聽眾公認最囧囧有神的一則，莫過於曾經因為把娘親的Hermes鱷魚皮鉑金包當作嘔吐袋來用，被暴怒的母上大人提溜著衣領子扔進別墅後門邊一個足有成年人腰部高的大垃圾桶裡，那桶子還是有蓋的。  
與大包小包各種垃圾一同度過的十五分鐘沒有在當時年僅三歲的吳邪心中留下什麼陰影，頂多是給吳家添了一則逢年過節時百說不厭的趣談。相較起來，現下這一刻帶給他的心理壓力無疑要大得太多太多了，雖然包圍他的不是臭哄哄的加蓋垃圾桶，是自家航空公司旗下某位正機師的兩條胳臂與胸膛。  
再加一樣，Shangri-La Hotel Dubai公寓式套房的門板。  
咦，這不正是傳說中的壁咚？

「小哥……」  
低低的話音彷彿落入了溫泉池的浮冰，剛剛出口就消融在了室內反常稀薄的空氣裡。  
若說方才，游泳池邊那阿拉伯哥們兒的眼神讓吳邪本能地感覺到了威脅。那麼現在，即使聽起來再如何的誇張不可信，內心有某個部分居然真的相信，只要面前這悶油瓶願意，他會立即被扭斷脖子，撕成碎片。  
草食動物對上肉食猛獸？  
No，神獸。  
所以再開口前，他忐忑地吞了口唾沫，無意識地伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，又抿了兩下。  
「小哥，對不起，我真不是故意的。我剛剛看到前天半夜在我隔壁房開派對的那群人，一下急了，就──」

「閉嘴。」

嚇！  
老張很生氣，後果很嚴重！  
小空少腦中才閃過這句話，那張黑得嚇人的冰山臉已經放得更大。同時，Captain Zhang抬起了原本按在門板上的一隻手……

距離太近了，近得可以交換彼此溫熱的呼吸，聽見節奏同樣偏快的吐息聲。所以吳邪知道，張起靈很不爽，非常不爽，而且這股情緒針對的就是他，無關乎其他任何事情或者任何人。他還敢發誓，自己在那雙少有波瀾的黑眼珠深處看到了翻騰的火氣，只是被極力壓抑住──這傢伙是在咬牙吧？是吧是吧？可是，另一方面，敏銳的身體感知也清楚明確地告訴了他，貼過來撫摸他的臉頰與耳朵的那隻手，是這樣的溫柔。先以指尖輕觸，接著是指腹的緩慢滑動，最後將整個掌心攤開了貼上來，用帶了一點強制意味但絕不至於弄疼他的力度，捧住他的半張臉。  
一邊是充滿壓迫感的注視，視線中飽含的似乎是瀕臨爆發的怒意，又不盡然；一邊是細緻繾綣的撫觸，流連徘徊，好似要把指紋印入掌下的每一寸肌膚。冰火兩重天的矛盾對待足夠讓一個戀愛經驗值為零的小處男頭腦空白，徹底死機，唯一能有的反應是怔愣當場，任由那隻被他急遽升高的體溫襯得越發冰涼的手掌穿過鬢髮，滑向後腦勺，發力把他的身子往前按，  
不想承認但必須承認，有那麼一瞬間，吳邪以為自己的嘴唇會再次與對方相觸，並直覺地回想起那份柔軟觸感。  
要命！難道傳說中的千人斬要來斬我洩火了？  
堪堪浮出這麼一個念頭，下個瞬間，僵愣的身體被嵌入一個懷抱。

嘆息夾裹著熱氣飄入耳廓，然後是一句低語。

「吳邪……」

 

09.

夜深了，乳白色上弦月已然消失在起起伏伏的城市天際線後方。市區燈火依然閃爍如灑落深色布幕表面的無數碎鑽。海岸線之外，墨黑汪洋無盡延展，直入夜幕的縱深處。不要傻到對天邊閃動的光點許願，光害太過了，那不可能是劃過沙漠的流星，充其量是一架飛往歐洲的大型客機。

沒有燈光，沒有聲息，面海的公寓式套房安靜得彷彿只是一幅以灰藍與黑兩種色調構成的靜物畫。房內所有，從小玄關到餐桌到吧台到長沙發再到關攏的兩扇拉門，包含門後那張King Size大床與背對背分別躺在大床兩側的兩個男人，一切都是定止的。  
直到其中一人小心翼翼地翻了個身。

是的，房間好靜好靜，所謂一根針掉到地上都聽得見的安靜。可是，隔著一段伸手搆不著也壓根不敢伸手去搆的間距，看著那背對自己的朦朧人影，吳邪耳邊始終有一道聲音在迴盪。  
一個問題，十四個字，每一個字都清晰分明。  
偏偏想不出答案。

 

10.

──吳邪，記不記得你在大阪說過什麼？

 

 

空少筆記之波斯灣豔遇記附錄：一千零二夜

 

01.

刷卡，開門，取電。  
那一陣聲響卻比柔和曖昧的黃色燈光更快進入他的感知。

彷彿受到了聲音的吸引，或是蠱惑，他穿過Shangri-La Hotel Dubai公寓式套房的走道，直往房間深處走去。落腳緩慢，因為腳下的地面凌亂地散落著許多衣物──不難想像它們的主人是用多急切的態度甩下它們。當中有一半是他所熟悉的，大蓋帽、西裝褲、雙排釦外套，深沉的黑與四槓晃眼的金，九門航空的正機師制服。至於色彩鮮豔撩亂的另一半，明顯是屬於某個身材火辣的女人。  
來到區隔臥室與起區空間的對開拉門前，手指扣上門框。門後，女人咿咿啊啊的呻吟聲猛然拔高，而高頻率的肉體拍擊聲始終沒停。  
沒有猶豫，他拉開拉門。

床上，英俊的男人正壓著一個女人，在她身上恣意馳騁。  
他跨過門檻，站定床畔。如果沒記錯，兩天前他端著牛排過來時，在這個位置蹲了好一會兒。  
King Size的床很寬很寬，他們偏偏離他很近，幾乎就在床沿。垂頭看去，有精緻繡花的被單此時皺得一蹋糊塗，啪啪啪的聲音襲奪了他的聽覺，性器與體液的淫靡氣味充斥他的鼻腔。可不知為何，他瞧不清楚女人的模樣，彷彿她的身上臉上都蒙著一層紗，輪廓極其模糊。男人的樣子則是出奇的清晰，他能清楚地看見他的眉目神情、大開大闔的抽送動作與流暢緊實的肌肉線條，甚至是沿著面頰滴落的汗珠。整個人透著幾分凶狠，偏又性感到不可思議。  
忽然，男人停下動作，挺起被黑麒麟圖紋與汗水滿佔的上身，直勾勾地看向他。承載著強烈慾望且極富侵略性的目光輕易穿透他的衣衫，化作一隻隱形的手，灼熱而有力，不客氣地撫摸起他的肌膚。  
他發覺，自己的身體燃起了一股衝動。  
男人顯然也有所覺察，伸長了手扣住他的後腦勺，一下發力把他摁到面前，狠狠地吻住。  
靈巧的舌頭侵入口腔。同時，男人的一隻手撫上他硬起來的老二……

 

02.

「天真？天真？」

走歪的意識被拉回，吳邪迅速地眨了眨眼睛。  
連接閘口與機門的空橋有些長，陣陣腳步聲在不算大的灰白色空間中迴繞，地板於腳下微微震動。牆上，兩塊碩大的廣告看板夾著一扇長型玻璃窗。窗外，午夜時分依然猖狂的熱氣持續蒸騰，讓眼中所見景象帶上了隱隱的波紋。大量燈光照得停機坪亮如白晝，垂直尾翼塗裝古雅銅魚的波音777-300ER正在蓄勢，靜待不久之後的萬里翱翔。

「胖爺剛剛說的開門密語，你聽清楚了沒有？千萬記得準時送餐啊！」胖子用胳臂肘撞了撞他，擠了擠眼睛，「你就算不惦念著胖爺我，也肯定不會忍心餓著小哥。」

回嘴的興致貌似被熱氣蒸乾了，吳邪只是默默地點了點頭，強迫自己目視前方，不看胖子那張欠揍的臉，更不看走在胖子身邊的修長黑色人影。  
因為他想不起這個人要的答案。  
因為他沒法忘記，自己也不知受了啥鬼刺激，竟然以這個人為對象，做了一個多荒唐、多不可告人的夢！

機門就在眼前，吳邪迫不及待地「逃」了進去。


End file.
